


【SW】【WT/OK】完美结局

by Vendetta_Alexander_Lauren



Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Darth Vader knows Tarkinnic is Real, M/M, 爸爸早就看穿了一切, 答：被锁喉, 魔改肉鸽结局的下场是？
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendetta_Alexander_Lauren/pseuds/Vendetta_Alexander_Lauren
Summary: 短篇一发完，只有肉麻。。。从文题雷到文末，OOC到自己都不想说话。。。





	【SW】【WT/OK】完美结局

“长官，武器还有5分钟便充能完毕。” 

“派出跃空机把克伦尼克接到死星。”

塔金用手指抚摩着棱角分明的下巴，他可以把他的竞争对手轻而易举的干掉，也可以饶他一命，而后从他那里榨取利益——犹豫再三后，塔金选择了后者。毕竟这次义军搞出的动静可不小，两艘歼星舰相撞的大场面也不是随便就能见到。一位上将和一队恐袭小组所追随的无非是资料库里的某个特殊项目，而奥森·克伦尼克……忙于死星计划。

“克伦尼克总管已经抵达。”

“带他到战略指挥室，给他套上手铐。”

他满意地走去，步速极快，身后是一串清脆的脚步声。还没进战略指挥室，他就看到了狼狈不堪的总管。他被两位高大的死亡士兵搀扶着，压痕和污渍遍布制服和披风。他灰发凌乱，眉骨处有一片血污；双臂无力地下垂——给他戴上手铐之举似乎纯属多余。

“干的真不错，总管，你可让我们损失不少。”

那双深陷的浅色眼珠只是愠怒地瞪了他一眼。

“请进，老对手。”塔金回以他一个似笑非笑的表情。

“告诉我，克伦尼克总管，你跑到斯卡里夫有何贵干？”

“这是我和盖伦·厄索的私事。”他冷冷的答道。

“我不认为你的私事值得义军渣滓倾巢而出，”塔金停顿了一下，对方看似平静的神色下有暗潮涌动的羞辱、无奈和愤怒。“我很肯定你的宝贝死星在斯卡里夫突袭中扮演着主角。”

我的？明明是你的死星。

克伦尼克瞪着他，多么摄人心魄的眼眸、不加掩饰的攻击性。塔金暗自好笑，他拍了拍总管的肩膀，把他引到舷窗前。“这是一次真正的试验，和在杰达的小试牛刀全然不一。”

“不过炸掉这么漂亮的星球真是可惜了。”塔金若无其事的说着，“就像你这样的美人，再缄口不言，下半辈子就只能在监狱里腐烂。”他右手从克伦尼克左侧眉际一路向下轻抚，而后挑起他的下颌，强迫他和自己对视。“真是遗憾。”

外部，一朵鲜艳橙黄的蘑菇云从那颗点缀着黄、绿珍珠的蓝色星球上冉冉升起，克伦尼克似乎能听到蘑菇云内电流交织或撕裂的噼啪声。“你一定非常骄傲，总督。”他怅然道。

“不，我们非常骄傲。”塔金专注地平视克伦尼克，左眼皮微微跳动。

他真是个顶级的掠夺者和骗子、还是个恶心的玻璃。

你是我的猎物，失去了厄索的克伦尼克。

“据我估计，义军偷走了死星的设计图，妄想在上面发现什么端倪。”

他解开了克伦尼克的手铐，两人重又坐下，气氛稍微轻松了一些。

“你们不是已经派维德先生去追回图纸了吗？我敢肯定他能成功。”

塔金忽略了克伦尼克话里的嘲讽：“就算是维德这类人物，他们也偶尔会出现失误，为了以防万一，技术组需要图纸备份来紧急核查漏洞。”

克伦尼克的眼神变得紧张而戒备，“总督，就凭你一人之言，我无法确信。”

塔金的鹰眼眯了起来，凶光似直接看透了对方的内心。“现在不是含糊其辞的时候，更不是关注个人功劳是否将被抢夺的时候。”他的语速陡然提升。

总督的嘴角难以察觉地抽动了一下，是出于自满的得意？

“算了吧，塔金。”克伦尼克摇头苦笑，“我给你提供了图纸，下场并不比沉默更好。”他双目低垂，仿佛在哀悼。“在这次失误之后……”

“不。”塔金绕到他身后，解开了他的披风，“你对我来说本可以意味着更多……”他沙沙的耳语摩擦着克伦尼克的耳道，像一条蓄势待发的蛇，后者的鼻尖能感受到塔金轻柔的呼吸。塔金轻环他的腰，“包庇厄索；拒交图纸，叛国罪。如果死星又因此有什么损失——”

“够了，我知道。”克伦尼克低语，他的耳垂开始泛红。

“总督，维德大人已经到了，会议即将开始。”

“嗯——真不赖。”塔金当着信使的面亲吻了克伦尼克的额头，像在平复他的悸动。克伦尼克恨不得扭过头去。“别当真。”总督云淡风轻地对他耳语。

 

克伦尼克老远就听到了维德的呼吸声，不由自主摸了一下自己的颈子。

“塔金总督，我竟不知你和克伦尼克总管关系密切。”达斯·维德的语气里没有半分惊讶。“我自从对死星项目产生兴趣以来就一直和总管保持联系。”克伦尼克嗅出塔金仔细遴选措辞的味道，沉默地点点头。“皇帝听到你们两人合作融洽一定会十分高兴，死星在斯卡里夫的试验总算对得起帝国上下漫长的等待。”

三人到达时，会议正不温不火地展开着，塔金远远听见他们不紧不慢的语气，微微皱了皱眉，“如果叛军获取了这个空间站全面的技术信息，很有可能找到并利用这里的一个缺陷。”塔格说道。

“对于此事，克伦尼克总管可以帮助我们弥补，”塔金向试图打断的维德稍作示意，“不用劳烦维德大人去追捕。”那不容置疑的尖锐眼神望向克伦尼克。

他无奈地喷出一声鼻息，将密码管拿出解锁了设计图备份。

 

五周后

义军攻打死星的举动被证明是以卵击石，只有一位飞行员幸存；在死星的散热管道口搭起的临时护罩已经被更完备的保护装置所取代。

死星的指挥权依旧属于莫蒂将军、塔格将军和塔金总督。不过克伦尼克在死星上也有了一席之地：他负责监管设备维护、组织武器研发以及复原斯卡里夫战役中被毁的重要资料。

现在，那里的冲锋兵有充分的时间享受观看某两个军官斗嘴的乐趣；然而据负责军官宿舍打扫的某冲锋兵说，这俩的关系没有表面上那么简单——他有三次在塔金的床上发现了克伦尼克的白色披风，而且这两人有着相同的、雕刻成海马状的凯伯水晶护身符。


End file.
